Cheshire
"'Alice'... Her name was 'Alice'." ''- Cheshire, about his deceased daughter.'' Cheshire is a librarian and former serial killer, responsible for the deaths of several children whom he slaughtered out of grief. He is responsible for the conception of Riley, who he refers to as his child. Background Information Appearance XXX Themes * Rockwell - Somebody's Watching Me Personality He has a personality that someone would describe as a bit "off". Abilities * I'm Not All There Myself - Cheshire has a multitude of different abilities, which would imply that his Abnormality was a mutating Abnormality at some point, before becoming stagnant. All of Cheshire's abilities appear to be reminiscent of two fictional beings. With the combination of powers from these two characters, Cheshire is incredibly difficult to defeat, much less kill. ** Feline Physiology - Cheshire sports a few similar attributes to cats, both wild and domestic, and has several abilities akin to the felines. ***Enhanced Senses - Similar to those of a housecat. ***Enhanced Strength - Similar to those of tigers. ***Enhanced Balance - Similar to those of housecats. **Misty Dissonance - Cheshire can make his own body vaporize into an intangible and odorless gas, which bears similarity to smog. In this state, Cheshire has complete control over his body and can spread himself around as a mist over large distances, reaching up to hundreds of miles. This allows him to cover more ground at once. Cheshire can easily reform himself at any time. **Invisibility - Cheshire, in both his fully formed and gaseous states, can become completely invisible. The last thing that remains before he becomes invisible is his face. The only way to be able to bypass his invisibility is by taking images of him using photographs or video cameras. ***Selective Invisibility - Additionally, Cheshire may also allow himself to be seen by certain people, while he may not to others. Again, this can be avoided through the use of devices that can take photographs. **Rule Bending - Cheshire casually and passively tends to distort and "bend" the local reality around himself and the area he's in to achieve various different effects, depending on whatever he feels like doing. This ability could be classified as a low-level form of reality warping. ***Teleportation - Cheshire, like other teleportation users such as Yvonne or Spade, is capable of teleporting. The exact distance that he can teleport is unclear. Additionally, he can only teleport while out of sight. ***Time Perception Manipulation - Cheshire can control the perception of time of anyone, including himself. This allows him to speed up or slow down the way someone perceives time to varying results, depending on what kind of attack he's going for. He could make someone's perception of time move faster so their bodies wouldn't be able to keep up, or perhaps slow them down so they become unable to react. He could use this ability on himself to keep up with attacks. **Telepathy - Cheshire demonstrates the ability to use telepathy which he can utilize for various purposes, whether they be in or out of combat. ***Psychic Communication - Mostly only used when he's speaking with Riley over a distance, Cheshire is capable of sending messages and communicating with people using only his mind. ***Mental Inducement - Cheshire can place anyone into any state of emotion he desires them to feel for a short period of time. This can prove to be an incredibly deadly tool in fights, as he can use his ability to throw people off and distract them, leaving them open to attacking. He will typically use this power to induce short-term bursts of insanity or bliss onto someone to make them stop fighting, but is capable of making his targets feel any emotion. ***Mind Reading - Cheshire is capable of reading thoughts. **Tentacle Extension - From his back and arms, Cheshire is capable of forming multiple, strong, elastic tentacles. These tentacles are incredibly strong and can be used to latch onto and hold multiple objects. Cheshire can use them in a whip-like fashion for attacks. **Subjective Appearance - For every person that observes Cheshire, regardless of who they are, will see a different looking person. No two identities between two observers of what Cheshire looks like will be the same. The only consistent feature that observers share about Cheshire's identity are that he looks like a man in his forties. However, if a picture is taken of Cheshire, anyone can view it and see the same being. However, all facial features on Cheshire's face; including hair, eyes, mouth, and even ears, will not be present. **Life Creation - Cheshire, as long as he has enough biological material such as flesh or bones, is capable of creating life. As shown with Riley, the life that Cheshire creates has no memories of the previous lives that were used to create it. Limitations * XXX * XXX * XXX Trivia * XXX * XXX * XXX Category:Slapson Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters